In an increasingly interconnected and digital world, the volume of data is growing every year. For example, in today's global business environment, there are millions of business transactions performed every day, higher number of concurrent users, and exponential data growth. It is therefore highly desirable to capture and manage data across enterprise applications. Many a times, the existing systems employing legacy data platforms are lacking in successfully managing such high volume of data in terms of scalability and performance. This raises the need to re-evaluate existing data platform transformation and rationalization. Hence, database migration from one data platform to another platform becomes inevitable business imperative so as to improve performance and scalability of the database.
However, organizations are typically wary of database migration due to many challenges. For example, data structures do not get optimized during migration and is typically moved as-is into the target platform. Similarly, target data model is not optimized for performance and scalability and is typically migrated as-is. Further, insights about current data structures relationships and data distribution at the storage layer are not available. Further, data storage space does not get optimized for existing data.
It is necessary to understand existing database on the legacy data platforms and more importantly data structures of the existing database on the legacy data platforms in order to migrate database from the legacy platform to the target data platform. Further, it is crucial to keep data integrity or consistency intact while loading data into the target data platform and ensure that the target platform achieves scalability and performance, the sole purpose for which the database is migrated to the target platform. Additionally, it requires platform experts as well as database experts who know the best ways to migrate database optimized for target data platform. Even though few tools are available to facilitate database migration but no tool provides end-to-end solution to automate the entire database migration process across database platforms with scalability and performance optimizations on the target platform. Most of the tasks related to database migration and target platform optimization process typically get executed manually and is very effort intensive and costly.